Enraptured
by SesshyLover132
Summary: Drawn like a moth to a flame,he was enraptured,listening to the melodic notes and lyrics that were so oddly similar to her life.After returning in New Moon,Alice forces Edward to a concert where he finds a new Bella. Crossover w/IY Bella? SesshomaruKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Disclaimer: I also do not own the songs _Violent Kiss_, _ Young Blood Spills Tonight_, _Where We Started,_ _Give You My All, _or _Liar In The Glass._ All of these songs belong to _Eyes Set To Kill._**

Edward walked swiftly through the school, searching for Angela. He spotted her not far from her locker, talking with her boyfriend, Ben. "Angela" He said, nodding to Ben. "Could you tell me where Bella is?" He asked her, ignoring her shocked face at seeing him back.

"I don't know." Angela mumbled, "I haven't talked to her since you left." Then, she looked him in the eye. "Is that why you came back? To talk to her?" She asked, accusingly. He nodded; somewhat ashamed that he hadn't just went to her house.

She sighed and shut her locker before speaking again. "Alright, but honestly I haven't talked to her. I bet, though, you could probably talk to her after the concert Saturday." Sighing again, she grasped Ben's hand and kept her voice level. "She's changed, Edward. She's not the same Bella any of us knew anymore."

And with that she walked away, Ben trailing beside her, their hands still locked together.

Edward's eyes widened as he looked into Angela's mind and saw what exactly had happened to his wonderful Bella.

Stepping back, he turned and walked to his next class, unsure of what to think.

-scene change-

Emmett glanced back at his adopted brother through the rear view mirror as they drove to Seattle. Edward sat in the one seats behind him, his chin in his hand, leaned against the cars door, staring out of the window.

He wondered briefly what exactly had happened at school, and also why Edward hadn't said anything about Bella. He looked back out onto the road and sped up slightly. They were nearing Seattle and, as Alice had said, a concert. For what band and for what reason they were going, he had no idea but he followed her instructions anyway.

Pulling into the concert's, already packed, entrance he gave the requested money to the parking director and pulled into the spot he indicated. Turning off the ignition, he opened the door and stretched his muscled arms above his head.

"Man, I hate riding in a car that long!" He exclaimed, still stretching. Rosalie merely rolled her eyes and walked slightly ahead of him. Looking around, he noticed that everyone was ahead of him, including Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey!" He cried, easily catching up to them.

-scene change-

Hundreds of screaming people surrounded them as they walked to their seats. Alice, of course, had gotten them front row seats and was excitedly looking for them. "Over here!" She called, sitting in one of the seven seats she had got.

Edward sat on the very end of the row, not wanting to talk or be talked to. He tuned out his surroundings and focused on the stage before him. Absently, he heard Alice shushing Emmett as the lights in the arena darkened and the sound of drums beating filled his ears.

Suddenly, a voice and scent he knew all too well filtered to him.

"_**I can't keep pacing I need your blood tonight." **_

The words startled him as the drums beat, this time surrounded by guitar and bass.

"_**(You're so far from me) and I'm so weak inside. Come fly to me, I'll show you what it's like. (When the full moon shines) we'll stop hearts together."**_

Lights came to the stage and five figures appeared within the beams. The first, a boy, stood with a guitar. The second, another boy sat behind drums beating. The third, yet another boy, had a guitar, screaming into a microphone.

The fourth, a girl with black hair, was playing bass. And finally, an all too familiar girl with dark red hair, stood behind a keyboard, singing into another microphone.

"_**When we're conjoined at the lips, I feel alive; I feel undead, pumping new life through these veins, holding onto the finest thread. Take my hand and grip it tightly (Don't let go.)"**_

The lyrics startled him and he watched, transfixed, as Bella sung before him.

"_**I promise pain will pass you silently, with your neck, I'll kiss you (violently, violently.)**_

_**To kiss my lips will leave you cold tonight (you'll need my blood) and I'll devote my life. Come fly to me. I'll show you what it's like (when the full moon shines) we'll stop hearts together"**_

Bella sang beautifully, the words seemed so true to him, yet in the back of his mind he wondered if he was the reason she was up there with gothic looking clothes on.

"_**It's just like me to attach affection to a second chance so pull me any closer, and I can tell you how it ends. Pull away from this embrace before it's too late"**_

The song ended and he looked over at his family, they looked back at him, just as startled as he was. Then, Angela's words popped into his head _"She's changed, Edward. She's not the same Bella any of us knew anymore."_

The music started again, this time a soft guitar playing. He felt relieved, thinking this one would not be as bad as the last that is until he heard the words that fell from his lovely Bella's lips.

"_**Sip my blood till there's no blood left to spill from my neck. I'm embraced by a concealed grip, I welcomed in my arms. Bruised by your love, burned by your kiss, is this true love?"**_

His eyes widened and he looked up at the stage startled. Bella stood her hands still not moving on the keyboard but this time it was the boy at the drums that sang.

"_**Young blood spills tonight, this time the victim is you. Poison lips are the ones you kiss; I swear my love for you was true."**_

Bella's mouth opened again and her words spilled out.

"_**Now here I sing my deadly lullaby. Now here I sing to hypnotize your body. We bled the night till drained. You drank me dry, I did the same. We'll bleed the night till drained, this cold night."**_

The song ended and a new one began, this time Bella's hands began to move, her fingers flowing over the keyboard.

"_**You're pushing me out. You're pushing me when all I do is not enough. All I do is not enough for you. You've pushed me down."**_

Regret coursed through him as the lyrics struck a chord in him. Was this what she thought?

"_**Well I'll try and I'll try again for you. This distance won't keep your voice from screaming my name. This distance won't keep your voice from smothering me. If I could keep you out (I'd only be keeping you in.)"**_

His breath caught as Bella's eyes finally fell to him and he watched as they widened.

"_**Your throat has worn away, you're still screaming my name (you scream relentlessly) If I could keep you out (I'd only be keeping you in). You pushed me then pulled me back to where we started. You pushed me then pulled me back, back to where we started. Lost, confused from this abuse back to where we started. You've pushed me out, you have me out."**_

Her eyes locked with his as she sang.

"_**I'll try and I'll try again. I'll try and I'll try again for you. You pushed me then you pulled, you pulled back to where we started. I'll try and I'll try again. I'll try and I'll try again for you."**_

Applause rang out as the song ended and cheers erupted from the crowd. He heard none of it, instead watched as anger suddenly filled her eyes as they began a new song.

"_**(Dance with me below crystal knives.) Chandeliers ablaze. (We'll dance in fear of our own lives) with our eyes contained. Behind these masks we renegade against the sound. (We'll let our voices slowly fade and ring out)"**_

Bella glared at the crowd and the bronze haired boy in the front row. Why had he come back?

"_**Crystal chandeliers hang. Gently swaying with our bodies, fall down. (Race against us) hammer into the ground. We dance among the shadows. Our enemies connected feet to feet. I'll take the lead. (I won't run, I won't hide from this.) I'll dance into the night. Hiding (hiding) behind a mask only lasts till, till you see the reflection of a liar in the glass."**_

The song ended and the band walked back stage.

-scene change-

"Nice job, Bella!" The bass player grinned, patting the younger girl on the back. Bella merely nodded, a blank look to her face. The older girl looked at her confusedly. "What's wrong, Bella?" She asked, slightly worried.

"He's out there, Kags. Edward's out there." Bella whispered, the whole in her chest continuing to rip so painfully she had to clutch her sides. Recognition came to Kagome's eyes and she opened the curtains slightly to peak out.

"Is that him the bronze haired one in the front row?" She asked, glaring out into the crowd. "Yes." Bella squeaked, hugging herself tighter. "Okay then...Wait what's he doing? Oh no, Bella he's got a backstage pass, they all do!" She cried, trying to think of a way for Bella to escape. She wasn't yet ready to talk to the boy/vampire she loved.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, watching as a silver haired being appeared at her side. "Yes?" He asked, almost startled by their sad, tense faces. "Take Bella out of the back, get her out of the building and back to the hotel. Edward's here and she's not ready to face him yet." She commanded, pointing at the back entrance.

He nodded and grasped Bella's shaking harm softly before leading her out the back. Then, Kagome turned around and watched as Edward and his family was let in by the guards.

They seemed to search the people backstage for a moment before the one she knew as Alice motioned for them to come to her. "Excuse me, miss. But could you tell us where Bella is?" She spoke softly.

Quickly, Kagome decided to play like she didn't actually know who this people were. "Oh Bella? She left just a moment ago, she wasn't feeling very well."

"I see," This time, however, it was Carlisle who spoke. "Care to tell us the real reason, seeing as you're lying."

Her lips twitched and the words flowed out coldly "Very good, vampire. Your kind always was observant." She spat. They seemed startled by her knowledge and her lips quirked up a bit.

"I wouldn't be so surprised. All of my kind can tell you apart from normal humans." She said, looking at them smugly. Recognition came to Carlisle's face and he whispered "You're a demon aren't you?"

She laughed softly, "Why yes, yes I am." Carlisle stared at her before speaking again "Why did Bella really leave? Tell us." Kagome's gaze did not falter. "She left, as I said, just a few minutes ago. But no you are right; it was not because she wasn't feeling well but rather that she merely did not wish to see any of you."

She suddenly turned to Edward. "Understand this; Bella has been through enough since you left and if you have come back to harm her in anyway." She lifted her hand and fire ignited in the palm of her hand. "I'll kill you."

With that, Kagome turned away and walked out the back door, going to join her friend and husband.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rumiko Takahashi. **

Kagome sighed and relaxed into the back of her seat. It had been pretty hard to get Bella to go to sleep after she had seen Edward, but somehow she had done it. She looked out of the tinted window, watching as the forestry swept by.

The driver in the front seat kept his eyes on the road, never once looking back at his employer. He turned and stopped the car, parking in front of a small home. "We're here, m'lady." He told her, stepping out of the car and walking around to open her door.

"Thank you." She smiled, nearly leaping from the backseat in her excitement. "You may leave, Jaken. I will call you when I need you to pick me up." He bowed to her and scrambled back into the car.

Kagome breathed in the air and looked towards the small home. She could hear the hum of conversation and grinned. 'So, he did gather them all as I asked.' She walked up to the door and knocked gently, nearly giggling when the talk from inside suddenly stopped.

"Yes?" A young man answered the door, his deep voice rumbling. "Hello, is Billy Black here?" The man seemed shocked for a moment before turning and allowing her in. He lead her into a small, crowded living room and turned to his father.

"Dad, this girl was at the door, asking for you." He whispered, his tone questioning. The deep wrinkles in the old man's russet skin deepened for a moment before he spotted her and recognition came to his eyes.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, how good it is to see you again." He said, waving off his son's glance. "It has been a long time, Billy." Kagome smiled, her eyes grinning with her.

"I see you got my call." He said, ignoring the surprised looks he was receiving. "And such a fine wolf pack they seem to be." She laughed at their widened eyes and confused faces.

Billy Black's lips twitched and he turned to his son and his friends. "This is Kagome Higurashi Tashio, she is the queen of dog demons and will be training you for a while."

"W-what?!" Jacob spluttered, this was unexpected. "Well, who did you think was going to do it? Obviously, I am incapable of such things." Billy asked, looking them in the eye. "Besides, who do you think trained me?"

Jacob spluttered again, confusion written clearly in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Billy sighed and sat up straight in his wheel chair. "It doesn't matter why I didn't tell you, simply that I am telling you now. You all will be staying with Lady Kagome here as she and her mate trains you."

"How long will we be staying?" Sam asked, he seemed to be taking it the best. It was not Billy who answered. "Depends, but I suggest you all go home and pack your things, you too little one." She scolded Emily, gently.

She then turned to Seth. "I think you, little one should stay here, you are to young as of yet for the training." Then, she turned to Leah. "Also, I am by no means forcing you, you may stay behind if you wish."

Leah looked relieved while Seth protested whole-heartedly. "We will leave tomorrow." She said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must make a call." She turned on her heel and left the room.

"So, she seriously is a queen, with soldiers and all that?" Embry asked, turning to Billy. Billy nodded and looked at them with an impassive face. "As she said you will leave tomorrow. A few things you should know, though. First off, when you reach Lady Kagome's home you will no longer be in this realm. Secondly, you are to listen to her and Lord Sesshomaru. And finally do not go into Lord Sesshomaru's study unless an emergency or you are invited."

"Why not?" Quill asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "He'll kill you." Billy stated, bluntly before wheeling himself out of the room. "You're joking!"

"Oh, he most definitely is not." His head snapped towards where Kagome leaned against the wall, amusement dancing on her features.

A horn beep sounded from outside and she nearly skipped out the door. "Tomorrow," She called, "5 o'clock Sharp!" Then, they watched as the car drove away. "Wait?!" Jacob cried, "5 as in 5 A.M?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rumiko Takahashi.**

-Forks, Washington; 5:00 AM-

"Uhh, why do we have to get up so early again?" Jacob groaned, blinking his eyes and rubbing them. "Because today, you are all coming with me to our hotel here in Washington, then tomorrow you get to go to Japan!" Kagome grinned, ushering them into the van that was waiting for them.

"How can she be so awake, the sun hasn't even risen yet?" Embry grumbled quietly, beside him Quill nodded. "Oh, trust me, young werewolves you'll be getting used to it, especially since your training starts at five everyday!" She said, climbing into the passenger side seat of the car.

Groans came from behind her and she ignored them, choosing instead to tell Jaken to proceed to the hotel. "By the way this is Jaken, he's kind of like Sesshou's assistant except that he doesn't assist very much."

"So, he's like a little green slave," Jacob snickered, leaning back against the comfortable seat.

"How dare you! I'll have you know I have been Lord Sesshomaru's most loyal servant for more than seven hundred years!" Jaken screeched, purple and red forming under his sickly green colored skin.

"Okay, okay, don't pop a blood vessel..." Jacob moved his hands in surrender, hoping to quiet the little green imp.

Jaken humph-ed and grasped the steering wheel firmly.

-scene change-

"Alright, we're finally here!" Kagome said, leading them all through the lobby doors and to the elevator.

"Finally!" Quill praised under his breath, that long in a car was horrible. Kagome pressed the button for the fourth floor and then escorted them to a hallway.

"Okay, Paul and Jacob will share a room, its number 411," She handed them a room key each.

"Quill and Embry will share; number 412."

"Emily and Sam, number 414, if you need anything, my room is 409, just knock and if Sesshomaru answers feel free to ask him or tell him to get me. Everyone, got it?"

They nodded and went to their respective rooms to sit around and relax for a little while.

-scene change-

"What's this about; I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow?" Paul asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, we aren't, I just have a surprise for all of you." Kagome handed each of them a stringed necklace with a pass on it.

"What are these for?"

"Oh, there backstage passes for a concert tonight,"

"You didn't have to go through that kind of trouble Kagome, we could just stay here an-" Emily began but Kagome cut her off.

"Nonsense, besides it was no trouble at all."

-scene change-

"This is awesome!" Jacob cheered, grinning wildly.

"I thought you might like it." Kagome chuckled and walked past the guard, who simply nodded to each of them but seemed to watch with a critical eye.

Suddenly, a young girl, around the age of seventeen or eighteen approached them, "Hey, Kags, where have you been all day?"

Jacob turned, startled and his mouth dropped, "Bella?"

Bella looked away from Kagome and stared, "Jake?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Stephenie Meyer. **

Bella looked at her long time friend then back at her role model. "Kagome? What's Jacob and his friends doing here?"

"You should know that by now, Bella." Kagome said, swiping a hand through her hair.

"Oh," Recognition came to Bella as she smiled, "Why didn't you tell me that they were the werewolves you would be teaching?"

"Because I didn't have the faintest idea that you knew them." The female demon replied.

"Faintest idea, my behind…" Bella muttered lowly before smiling at the group. "So how have you been, Jake? And the rest of you too! How is Forks?"

"Good, I guess." Jacob blinked, the last time he had seen Bella, she was still dazed over the blood sucker.

"Mrs. Tashio!" Someone called.

Kagome swirled around, "Yes, what is it?"

The girl stumbled over, "I've tried everything, Mrs. Tashio but Tusuki will not stop crying!"

Kagome nodded, "Alright. I'm coming." And she was following at the girl.

"Who's Tusuki?" Jacob asked, facing Bella.

"He is Kagome and Sesshomaru's only son."

"Ms. Swan! Three minutes until curtain!" The stage manager called, holding up three fingers."

"Thanks!" Bella replied. "Well, that'll be my cue. I hope you enjoy the show!" She grinned and waved as she walked out of the curtains.

"Cue? What do you mean? Bella!" Jacob tried to catch her attention but the stage manager shushed him.

"Either take your seats or shut up! I have no time to dilly dally with your nonsense!" He glared at the hulking figures, even though they were all at least two feet taller than him, with the exception of Emily.

The man scurried off and Jacob spotted the woman who had been talking about Tusuki before, except this time she was carrying a small carrier. A small mess of hair peeked out from beneath the blankets and Jacob assumed that it was Tusuki.

Then, he noticed another man come up. His hair was the same color as Tusuki's, it flowed down his back to his waist. A business suit adorned the man, complete with shinning black shoes.

The man walked up to who Jacob thought must have been the nanny paid her, thanked her, and then picked up the carrier himself. The nanny smiled and hurried off.

Jacob nudged Sam, "Sam, I think I've found that Sesshomaru guy."

Sam looked at him with curious eyes and Jacob pointed to the tall, slender figure. "There, the one with the baby carrier."

By now the others were looking too and a cool voice slithered over to them. "Would you kindly refrain for staring at me?" Jacob looked the man's face and noticed a pair of gold eyes looking back at him.

"And should we chose not to?" Sam's deep voice surprised him.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched, giving a small view of sharpened fang. "Should you choose not to, you will no longer be able to use said asset." Then he stood up, baby carrier in hand, and glided past them.

"Have a nice day, pups." He whispered to them before moving to stand next to the stage manager and sitting the baby carrier on a small table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the songs "The Hollow" or "Deadly Weapons" they both belong to the band "Eyes Set To Kill"**

"**Screams"-means Bella singing alone. "_Screams"-_ Screams_. "_Screams_" _Screams and Bella. _ "__Screams__" _Boy singing. **

As soon as Jacob Black sat in the seat reserved for him, he immediately noticed the smell of a bloodsucker…no four blood suckers. Looking around quickly, he spotted them several seats down, to his right.

It was the four in high school, including, Jacob noted with a growl that got the attention of his pack beside him, the worst bloodsucker of them all, Edward.

A song beginning up on the stage caught his attention and he turned his head, only to reel back when he saw Bella up front, with a microphone placed before her. Then, she was singing, a music foreign to him with screams.

"Screamo" He whispered to Sam, who nodded.

"**I crave the day _this curse releases me _of all my rage. _I seek a remedy_. _The night is young but I've become a prisoner in this story. I want to live_." **

Jacob shifted his eyes to Edward, watching as he tensed up and became as still as a statue.

"**Or is love just an empty dream? Running towards a light, chasing so quickly, changing with the night. Behind the city wall, the hollow holds him down."**

Edward's head shifted toward him, his darker than topaz eyes locking onto his and then the blood sucker raised an eyebrow. As if wondering what he was doing here. The nerve. Jacob growled again.

Up on the stage another voice sounded, screaming.

"**_I'm on the hunt. No ones safe to walk these streets. Out for blood, let them come. Make a monster out of me._" **

Looking back to the stage, he wondered if this is what was making Bella so happy, if this was what had changed her. In the back of his mind, the thoughts of the others in his pack swirled around each other, some of them similar to his own.

"**I can't escape _the monster that they see_. I will remain _until the day I meet the girl with eyes who sees behind what they try fooling her to see_. _But is she real?_" **

Jacob let his eyes search the stage and was shocked to find Kagome there as well, playing the bass.

"**Or is love just an empty dream? Running towards a light, chasing so quickly, changing with the night. Behind the city wall, the hollow holds him down. _I'm on the hunt. No one's safe to walk these streets. Out for blood let them come. Make a monster out of me._"**

Jacob shook his head and continued to stare at the stage in front of him. What had he gotten himself into? What had they gotten into?

"**She'll burn the hollow. She'll spread the secrecy. She'll tell the story of the villain that they see. She'll burn the hollow. She'll spread the secrecy. She'll tell the story of the villain that they see." **

"**She'll burn the hollow. She'll spread the secrecy. She'll tell the story of the villain that they see. She'll burn the hollow. She'll spread the secrecy. She'll tell the story of the villain that they see. But this love is just an empty dream. Running towards a light, chasing so quickly, changing with the night. Behind the city wall, the hollow holds him down. Holds him down."**

The song ended and around them the crowd began to clap. On the stage Bella and Kagome smiled. Then a boy stepped up to the microphone beside Bella.

-scene change-

Several seats down from the werewolf pack, Edward Cullen and his siblings sat. When Alice had foreseen him going to the concert, they had insisted on going. He shifted his eyes to the left and saw a pack of were wolves, including he recalled, Bella's friend, Jacob Black.

Stiffening, he moved his eyes back to the stage and noticed a boy, no more than fifteen or so, move to stand next to Bella. The boy shifted and his arm brushed against Bella. Focusing on the boy, he blocked out everyone else's thoughts and focused on the black haired males, what he heard caused his eyes to widen and him to growl quickly before he remembered himself and his siblings.

"**_I have to get away. Out of this place, where I became the type who sits and laughs at everyone who judges me. __It's so damn dark in here. I can't see in front of me. _My flames are all burnt out, my hopes no part of my reality." **

The boy and Bella smiled at each other and moved closer to share the microphone. Edward clenched his hands into fists and forced himself to not break the chair…or the boy in front of him for that matter.

"**_There's no escaping fear. I can't breathe, I'm struggling._ My flames have all burnt out, my hopes no part of my reality. My confessions aren't at rest they can't get by. Oh no, _Oh no, _cause these are deadly weapons, deadly weapons. Why must this perception take my breath? I can't get by. Oh no, cause these are deadly weapons, deadly weapons." **

Bella stepped back a little, shaking her head and her hair moved with the force, sending a very strong whiff of her scent towards Edward. He forced his hands to unclench when he noticed Alice staring at him and shook his head when her thoughts asked him if anything was wrong.

"**_With no direction to go, will my feet carry me?_ To where I need to got to find myself the perfect remedy._ Can I bear all of the weight of my mistakes? Give me strength. _To where I need to got to find myself the perfect remedy. There's something pulling me in the wrong direction. My confessions aren't at rest they can't get by. Oh now, cause these are deadly weapons, _deadly weapons_. Why must this perception take my breath? I can't get by."**

Jealousy shot through Edward in waves, each time the two on stage brushed or smiled at each other, another wave crashed through him. He forced back the snarl that wished to form and focused on his Bella's voice.

"**Oh no, cause these are deadly weapons. I can't get by. Now I can never take this back. Now I can never take this back. _The truth might take us down, lose ourselves in the sound. _I won't want to hear your name. I won't want to see your face again. _Words crumble to the ground, you'll blow the candles out. _I won't want to hear your name. I won't bear to see your face again." **

These words, they startled him and forced him to realize. If he didn't act quickly, he would lose her and if he lost her…

"**There's something telling me I better take my chances. My confessions aren't at rest, they can't get by. Oh no, cause these are deadly weapons, _deadly weapons._ Why must my perception take my breath? They can't get by. Oh no, cause these are deadly weapons, _deadly weapons._ My confessions aren't at rest they can't get by. Oh no, cause these are deadly weapons. I can't get by. _I know there's something more. Now I can never take this back. _Now I can never take it back. Now I can never take this back_._"**

Edward understood now, he had to get her back or else that _boy, _that _human_, would take her away from him. She would forget him and even if he wanted that when he first left, he understood that now he couldn't let that happen.

He knew that if he wanted this to go his way the boy would have to go else he would lose her.

No, he couldn't let that happen at all.

**A/N: O.O Was anyone expecting that because I wasn't. Until I heard the second song "Deadly Weapons" then it all hit me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the song "Second Chance" it belongs to Shinedown. **

_**Lyrics-**_**Song lyrics.**

Bella searched the crowd from behind the curtains. It was a little more than halfway through the concert and the band was on a break.

The people outside chattered and talked, trying to entertain themselves. Sighing, she noticed the three empty seats in the front row.

_**My eyes are open wide, by the way I made it through the day. **_

"I'm guessing they didn't show?" Kagome stopped beside the younger girl.

"No," She answered, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized.

"It's not your fault, Kags." Bella stated, miserably. A pang of sympathy sounded through Kagome.

_**I watch the word outside, by the way I'm leaving out today.**_

It didn't make sense to her. When she was growing up, no matter what stupid whim she had, her family had always supported her. So, it didn't seem right that Bella's family wasn't just as supportive simply because they didn't approve of her career choice.

"Um…Do you think I could…skip the rest of the concert?" Bella whispered, shifting her eyes to the floor.

"Sure. This is why I had you to write those songs for Jason to sing. Just in case." Kagome smiled sadly.

"Thank you."

_**I just saw Hayley's comet she waved, said "Why you always running in place? Even the man in the moon disappeared somewhere in the stratosphere."**_

"It's going to be okay, Bella." She hugged the girl tightly, "I promise."

"I just wish that they could understand." Bella mumbled and closed her eyes.

_**Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can to make them realize this is my life. I hope they understand. **_

**-**scene change-

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Emmett questioned, lazily peering up at the stage.

Edward shrugged slightly. Thousands of thoughts shifted through his head, not all of them his own.

Beside him he felt Alice stiffen in her seat and he turned sharply to look at her.

_**I'm not angry, I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance.**_

"Alice, what is it? Another vision?" Jasper asked, gripping her hand when she nodded slightly.

Edward focused solely upon Alice and her vision.

"Aww," She cooed suddenly, breaking out of her trance.

Confused by her vision, Edward looked at her quizzically. This was strange; Alice had never had a vision about a demon before.

"What?" Jasper had obviously felt the confusion coming from him.

"That," Alice nodded her head to the man striding toward the wolf pack. "He has a baby with him and he's so _adorable_."

"Alice." Jasper rolled his eyes at her and relaxed.

_**Please don't cry one tear for me, I'm not afraid of what I have to say. This is my one and only voice so listen close, it's only for today.**_

"I wouldn't relax, Jasper." He said, turning to face the man coming down the isle. "Her vision wasn't about a human baby."

Jasper's face hardened slightly and he turned to the isle also.

_**I just saw Hayley's comet, she waved, said "Why you always running in place? Even the man in the moon disappeared somewhere in the stratosphere."**_

-scene change-

"It's time to go," Sesshomaru commanded, gesturing toward the exit with his free hand.

"But why? The concert's only half way over!" Quill complained.

"It is time to go." The authority was clear this time.

Quill blinked and looked hesitantly at Sam. The pack leader nodded the affirmative and they all stood and headed for the exit.

_**Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can to make them realize this is my life. I hope they understand. **_

-scene change-

Edward felt more than watched the werewolves pass him by, too focused on the platinum haired man that walked behind them. A baby carrier was gripped tightly in the person's right hand, showing some of his own frustration at the vampires.

Honey gold eyes seemed to freeze them, neither a breath nor movement passed between the vampire siblings.

_**I'm not angry, I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance. **_

Agonizingly slowly, or it seemed so, the demon passed them, his massive aura spreading around, suffocating them. The child in the carrier shifted slightly, moving the blanket and revealing a small, silver haired head.

'Awww.' He heard Alice fondly coo in her thoughts and then suddenly he realized it. He couldn't read the demon's thoughts! Clearly there was some sort of strong power to this man.

He tried to read the man's thoughts once more. Nothing. Some sort of wall or barrier was barricading the demon's thoughts and blocking him out.

And then, it was over. The air cleared and he breathed in instinctively as he watched them pass the guard and exit the building.

"I told you he was adorable." Alice pouted when Edward shot her a halting glance.

_**Here is my chance. This is my chance.**_

-scene change-

Later that night, around midnight, Bella was taking advantage of the wonderful view her hotel offered.

Sighing, she tore her eyes away from the window and tried to make herself comfortable on the too stiff mattress.

_**Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can to make them realize this is my life. I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance. **_

She sighed again and yanked the duvet away from her. Chills ran up her spin when her bare feet meet the cold wooden floor surrounding her bed and she suddenly regretted not taking those house slippers her mother had gotten her for Christmas.

Her mother…why couldn't she understand? Her father too, neither of them understood why she was doing this.

She blinked rapidly to quell the tears and returned to bed with her glass of water.

-scene change-

The airport was noisy, _extremely _noisy but it was worth it to get as far from here as possible. Bella noted this as she placed her luggage onto the conveyer belt.

"Flight 78 to Japan is now boarding in terminal C. Flight 78 to Japan is now boarding in terminal C." The intercom was even louder than the people.

"That's us." Kagome led them through the busy lobby, Tusuki clutched tightly in her arms. Sesshomaru walked beside her, his arm gripped protectively around her waist.

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. **_

-scene change-

"Passengers, please fasten your safety belts we will be taking off shortly." The stewardess addressed them in a droning, bored voice.

"Bella, can you help me, please?" Jacob begged from beside the brunet as he struggled to fit his large hand between the seats, where the belt buckle had wedged itself.

"Sure." She laughed and slipped the buckle out.

"Thanks." He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly at her. She laughed again and felt herself grinning back. It felt good to be around Jake again.

The plane tugged forward slowly and Jacob gripped the arms of the seat tightly and faced straightforward.

She shook her head slightly in amusement and faced the window again.

"Goodbye." She whispered hoarsely and watched the lands of Washington pass by.

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. **_


	7. Note

Dear Readers,

Many of you have asked me to continue and some of you have asked if I am going to continue writing at all. Yes, I will be continuing all of my stories. For "To Begin Again" I already have the plot, I just need to write the chapters. For my other stories, I have written bits and pieces of further chapters, I just need to string them together.

I'm sorry you have had to wait on me so long, I just haven't been able to write very much lately. Please me patient with me :/… I'll try to have some chapters posted by next week and, hopefully, I'll be able to write them.

Love to all,

SesshyLover132


End file.
